Talk:Vagan
Mystery of the UE This just a rumor but I came across two link that revealed the identity of the UE and the reason for it attack. Here the link, The Mystery of the U.E. Further Revelation Behind the U.E. If the info is true the UE is definitely human not alien. But this just a rumor. - Hafiedz :So the rumor were partialy true that the UE name is Veigan and they are human. It just we don't know that they are human from Mars - Hafiedz Naming We originally had the Veigans pronounced as we have it now. However, recent subs, as well as a listening of the narration has it translated to "Vagan". Anyone want to discuss the name change?Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 06:41, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :I also realised the name changed from the anime sub however I thought at first it is a subtitle error. Nevertheless I leave the decision to the admin staff about it but in my opinion we should wait for some source to confirm it. The nly source we have is the name anime which can be a prove but as I say I leave the decision to the admin staff. - Hafiedz 21:44, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I can't watch the YT subs, but I have heard that they contradicted themselves in Veigan spelling. That was a few weeks ago though, they may have had settled into one now. I'm not exactly sure what to do really, contradiction does give us the license to choose (like the case of 1 Gundam's model number) but if one is used more than the other, it usually creates that one as a preference. I've also heard that Blu Ray subs fixes speliing errors once said episode is released so its probably more real official sub but it hasnt reached the point where Veigan becomes a common word so not exactly sure what to do really. I personally prefer Veigan as a personal choice, but that's irrlevant if the official publucation or subs choose one they prefer. I wish they'd be more consistent just to make it easier for us. Does anybody know what has been used for the past 4 weeks in the Youtube sub? -SuperSonicSP 21:07, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, I've been told by a friend that the YT subs have been using Vagan from episode 16 consistently while some cards use Veigan. Vagan seems to be the more correct spelling to me, given they've used it consistently in the episodes since 16, even if some cards seems to use otherwise. Eight episode of consistent usage is a lot, and the word is used a lot since then so Vagan should be the far stronger spelling if you ask me. With this, I officially think we need to change the spellings on the Wikia to Vagan, it being the far safer choice so I agree with Gaeman's starting post now. -SuperSonicSP 21:49, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Vagan Logo What bugs me is that there seems to be official Vagan logo. Here is an unofficial version, but I am not sure if this is legit... http://ih2.redbubble.net/image.13054949.2278/sticker,375x360.u1.png General tiu (talk) 04:38, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Clothing style of the Vagans It sorta looks Middle Eastern (Turkey, North Africa and so on), as does the architecture of the civilian town in episode 37.--Boris Baran (talk) 16:25, August 11, 2015 (UTC) : Yes it does. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 09:30, August 12, 2015 (UTC)